


Sweetly Given Trespasses

by Sandalaris



Series: a broken, messed-up, sad excuse for a family [2]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Badass Normal as a superpower, Established Relationship, F/M, Kate has issues with touching, Kissing, Sort Of, Tumblr Prompt, but Seth needs to be distracted before he does something violent, hand holding, power reveal, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandalaris/pseuds/Sandalaris
Summary: They don't get nights out often, and Kate's not about to let Seth ruin it by getting into a fight.
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Series: a broken, messed-up, sad excuse for a family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988359
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Sweetly Given Trespasses

**Author's Note:**

> Yossariandawn asked: Sethkate for 2, 6, and/or 19 of the kiss prompts! 💖💖💖 
> 
> I went with Kissing to Distract... sorta? More like “touch to distract” followed by kissing. *shrug*
> 
> Part of the tUA AU that I will never write a whole fic of, lol, and hey look, I went into more details about their powers! XD
> 
> And apparently I'm sticking with Romeo and Juliet quotes for titles.

“Leave it,” she all but hisses, one bare hand pressed against his chest like that’s enough to stop him from climbing over her and exiting the booth to go after the slicked up pervert Kate managed to shake by the bar. And for just about anyone else it might be, a subtle threat held in check by a simple white button up and Kate’s full stomach, but Seth’s never been in any danger from her, from any of them, in this regard.

“I got it,” Kisa says, standing in a single fluid motion with a dark grin, and Kate sees the subtle tightening of Seth’s jaw as he turns his glare on her. “I have a way with words.”

“That you do,” he half spits towards her already retreating form. She pauses to shoot an icy glare over her shoulder and Seth gives her a sneering smirk that’s more goading than pleased.

Kate would love to say she didn’t think about, that she just reacted, trying to diffuse the situation before Kisa decides to bite back and the two fall into their typical petty roles, but she’s never been very good at lying. There’s the barest of trembles when she raises her hand from the safety of his covered chest, fingers seeming to catch and skip along his jaw and chin before she presses her palm to his cheek, thumb just brushing against the outer edge of his bottom lip.

“Seth,” she says softly, but he’s already jerked his attention to her, gaze locked on her face at the first brush of her bare skin against his.

And god, it shouldn’t this frightening. Not with him. But a lifetime of lessons and tests, experiments to see exactly which form of nourishment her body needed most (she spent seven months without food, surviving purely on what she could pull from others, before Dad declared he had enough data), and bringing in random strangers to record her long term effects has left her with more than a healthy dose of fear in this.

Maybe he sees that, the hesitancy flickering through her, because he’s suddenly curling his fingers around her wrist, holding her in place as his thumb sweeps over the back of her hand. She swears she can feel it all the way down her arm, the warmth of him curling through her chest.

“Yeah, alright.”

The words are a low sigh, brushing against the sensitive skin on the inside of her wrist, warm and a little humid. She shivers, fingers twitching against his cheek and a soft gasp falling from her lips before she can catch it. Seth seems to freeze, pausing for a suspended moment before his gaze flicks over her. He grins slowly, something going dark and a little teasing behind his eyes, and Kate’s suddenly aware of just how close they are. Sharing one side of the table, her shoulder nearly tucked into his side and his thigh pressed against hers.

Its nothing for him to tilt his head and lean down, fingers tightening around wrist when she goes to drop her hand, a soft commanding “don’t” whispered against her mouth before he presses his lips against hers. And maybe she shouldn’t be letting him kiss her in a place quite so public, where someone could recognize them and snap a photo to plaster across one tabloid or another, but then he licks softly at the seam of her lips and Kate stops thinking about _shoulds_ and _shouldn’ts_ and focuses on tilting her head at a better angle and pressing her body against the solid warmth of chest.

She manages to get her fingers around the back of his neck, palm flat against his pulse and thumb pressed under his jaw as she tugs him closer and opens her mouth to slick her tongue against his. And Seth makes this noise, low and pulled from the back of his throat like he’s in pain but so much better, free hand coming up to tangle in her hair to hold her close as he-

“Are we interrupting?”

Kate jumps back, quickly rubbing the back of her hand against her mouth as Seth curses.

“God _dammit,_ Richard!”

Her face burns hot before she looks up to find Richie standing by their table, Kisa and Freddie a few steps behind.

“You knew we were coming,” Richie says simply, sliding into the booth across from them and looking utterly unrepentant.

Seth just grumbles wordlessly, grabbing up Kate’s hand when she goes to reach for her gloves once more.

“Did you find the guy?” he asks, ignoring the nervous fluttering of her naked fingers against his.

Kisa smiles without teeth, looking as close to pleased as she does these days as she reclaims her former chair and leaving the open space next to Richie. “I told him I heard he was impotent.”

“You’re lucky you’re immune,” Freddie mutters, something of an absent-minded flinch in the downward sweep of his mouth and gaze flicking around the room like he’s already seen this play out before and it wasn’t that interesting the first time. Probably had.

“Yeah,” Seth agrees, dragging his thumb down the center of Kate’s palm, “I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bad Ass Normal as a superpower, although super immunity is probably closer to what it would traditionally be called. But I loved the idea too much not to.


End file.
